


【带卡】当带土长出了耳朵和尾巴

by tanyansheng



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyansheng/pseuds/tanyansheng
Summary: 四战战场上，带土露出了耳朵和尾巴。
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 14





	【带卡】当带土长出了耳朵和尾巴

宇智波带土发现自己突然长出了耳朵和尾巴，并且是属于犬类的耳朵和尾巴。  
时间是在四战发起后的某个早晨，带土起床后就发现不对劲，头顶上毛茸茸的兽耳和身后的大尾巴都昭示着事情并不简单。  
幸亏他自始至终都是包裹的很严实，兽耳可以藏在面具里，尾巴可以藏在宽大的衣摆后。  
解决掉耳朵和尾巴的藏匿地点，宇智波带土觉得压抑的空间难得的让人轻松一瞬。

四战现场，被卡卡西、凯和鸣人逼入神威空间，漩涡鸣人的螺旋丸照脸砸过来，面具粉碎的瞬间，宇智波带土居然破天荒的想起了以前，往日仿佛历历在目，走马灯一样在脑海中过了一遍，他已经很久很久没有用真实的脸面对众人，他是谁也不是男人。  
从神威空间传出去，宇智波带土拿着团扇露出他半边布满疤痕的脸，以及因为面具碎掉而无处隐藏的兽耳。  
面前的小学同学呼唤着他许久不被人提及的名字，“带土，原来你还活着……”  
“他是谁？”漩涡鸣人问道：“而且还有一对奇怪的耳朵，和……一条尾巴？！”  
继耳朵之后，带土藏起来的尾巴也在战斗中暴露出来。  
“和我们同期的木叶忍者，是宇智波家的人。本以为他死在了上次战争中，可是……”迈特凯答道。  
“既然你活着，为什么直到现在……”卡卡西几乎无法相信，他想要询问对方为什么这么多年不传来任何消息，但话说到一半戛然而止。  
带土面上没有任何对过往的留恋，他面无表情，只有隐在黑发中的兽耳在听到卡卡西的声音时动了动。他身后的尾巴开始无意识的晃动，有种莫名的感觉袭上心头，驱使着他想要靠近多年未见的小学同学。但他克制着不去靠近。  
“我是不是活着，根本无关紧要！”带土拿出十二分力气扮演着boss的角色，云淡风轻的说道。  
面前的三人皆露出难以置信的表情，对面拿着团扇的人似乎并没有意识到他身后的动静。  
“别着急。还有，别露出那副表情，卡卡西。”带土又说。  
“你不骂我吗？”卡卡西问他，视线抑制不住的想要向上移动几寸到那毛茸茸的耳朵。  
“如此无聊的现实，骂了又有什么用？我对这个即将消失的世界不感兴趣。”带土继续豪言壮语。  
“可是。”一旁的漩涡鸣人实在忍不住了，开口问道：“你那是狗耳朵和狗尾巴吧？”  
宇智波带土皱眉，没有说话。  
漩涡鸣人又说：“你虽然说的话都很奇怪，可是你的尾巴摇个不停，根本就是个纯良动物的表现嘛！”他已经将带土划分进了友好的区域里。  
“尾巴和耳朵是意外，和这场战争没有关系！”宇智波带土冲漩涡鸣人喊。他的尾巴并不像方才那般晃动。  
“奇怪了。”漩涡鸣人搞不明白，他开始观察带土和自己的老师。  
脸盲症患者迈特凯开始绞尽脑汁的回忆以前宇智波带土的形象，“他以前有耳朵和尾巴吗？”  
带土皱眉凶狠的看着迈特凯，但尾巴依旧没有摇晃。  
卡卡西回答：“带土以前没有尾巴和耳朵，确实是意外。”  
带土点了下头又反应过来对方现在是敌人，制止了自己的动作，但他的尾巴和耳朵显然不是自己控制得住的，耳朵动了动便停下，尾巴则对着卡卡西不住的摇晃。  
漩涡鸣人嘴角抖了抖发现了不得了的事情。  
“你其实都是为了博取卡卡西老师的注意吧！”漩涡鸣人控诉道：“因为你对着卡卡西老师不停的摇尾巴，我知道的，狗狗对于喜欢的人是会一直摇晃尾巴表达好意的。”  
“你才是狗！”宇智波带土向前迈了一步，“我没什么对你们说的！火遁·爆风乱舞！”  
“卡卡西老师，被我说中他恼羞成怒了！”三人迅速在躲掉带土的忍术后，期间漩涡鸣人冲卡卡西大喊。  
“我没有！”宇智波带土发出卑微又毫无卵用的反驳，因为他的尾巴仍旧对着旗木卡卡西摇晃个不停。  
“带土，你……”卡卡西欲言又止，他仿佛看到了四战结束的曙光。  
宇智波带土一把抓住摇晃个不停的毛茸茸大尾巴，谴责它的不配合不争气。“那个垃圾卡卡西就那么好吗？你停都不停一下？！”他仿佛忘了漩涡鸣人刚刚才说过得，对喜欢的人会摇晃尾巴表示好意是狗狗的天性。何况这还是他自己的尾巴。  
然而，他虽然控制住了大部分，但没有被他攥住的尾巴尖端仍旧锲而不舍的晃动着。  
“你没完了是吧？”宇智波带土憋屈的对着自己的尾巴喊道，他留下这句话，发动瞳术逃也似的进了神威空间。  
努力反社会十八年，没想到最终会被一条尾巴截胡。带土绝对不会承认他内心里对卡卡西的好感，哪怕身后的尾巴不要命的晃动也不行。  
神威空间外，漩涡鸣人挠挠头，道：“卡卡西老师，他跑了。”  
“那我们就追上去。”旗木卡卡西斩钉截铁，他非常的确信，这场战争马上就要结束了。

四战结束许久，有好事的小孩询问六代目火影，战争是如何结束的。  
旗木卡卡西坐在桌前，扫了扫窗外某处，笑弯了眼睛向孩子们解答：“这还得从一条乱晃的尾巴说起。”  
“尾巴？”孩子们用水汪汪的大眼睛看向六代目火影，期待火影大人能够解答，但面前却突然出现了一个人，那人戴着飞狐面具穿着暗部的统一服饰，他抬手迅速的捂住六代目火影的嘴，将银发火影的话堵在嘴里。  
“小屁孩们，散伙了，火影大人有活要干了。”飞狐面具的男人驱赶孩子们。  
孩子们不情不愿的离开，宇智波带土才掀开面具。  
卡卡西看着面前半边伤疤却仍旧英俊的脸庞，笑眼盈盈的看着他，心想日后再也没有什么能让我们分开了。


End file.
